The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to medical devices with electrical connectors.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of medicine, doctors often desire to monitor certain physiological characteristics of their patients. Accordingly, a wide variety of devices have been developed for monitoring many such physiological characteristics. These medical devices provide doctors and other healthcare personnel with the information they need to provide the best possible healthcare for their patients. As a result, such medical devices have become an indispensible part of modern medicine.
The medical devices may communicate with a patient monitor using a communication cable and an electrical connector. For example, the medical device may be a pulse oximetry sensor, a regional oximetry sensor, an electrocardiography sensor, or a camera disposed about a tracheal tube. A medical device may use such an electrical connector to send a signal to a patient monitor for processing and/or display. For example, a visualization device (e.g., a camera) disposed about a tracheal tube may send a signal corresponding to an image obtained by the visualization device. Certain electronic medical devices (e.g., the tracheal tube with the visualization device) and their corresponding patient monitors may follow medical electrical equipment safety standards as set forth by International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 60601-1. For example, the patient monitor may include electrical isolation circuitry in accordance with IEC 60601-1. However, some medical devices may have electrical connectors, such as a universal serial bus (USB) connector, which enable connection with a variety of computing devices that may not necessarily include desired electrical isolation circuitry.